dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Jang Hyun Sung
Profile *'Name:' 장현성 / Jang Hyun Sung (Jang Hyeon Seong) *'Profession:' Actor and writer *'Birthdate:' *'Family:' Wife & 2 sons (Jang Joon Woo & Jang Joon Seo) *'Talent agency:' YG Entertainment TV Shows *Tell Me What You Saw (OCN, 2020) *The Running Mates: Human Rights (OCN, 2019) *Angel's Last Mission: Love (KBS2, 2019) cameo *Doctor Prisoner (KBS2, 2019) *Possessed (OCN, 2019) cameo *Just Dance (KBS2, 2018) *Death Song (SBS, 2018) *Twelve Nights (Channel A, 2018) *Where Stars Land (SBS, 2018) *Live (tvN, 2018) *Doubtful Victory (SBS, 2017) *Temperature of Love (SBS, 2017) cameo *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2017) *Queen for Seven Days‎ (KBS2, 2017) *Man to Man (JTBC, 2017) *Woman with a Suitcase (MBC, 2016) *Doctors (SBS, 2016) *Dear My Friends (tvN, 2016) cameo *Signal (tvN, 2016) *Assembly (KBS2, 2015) *Heard It Through the Grapevine (SBS, 2015) *Punch (SBS, 2014) *Secret Door (SBS, 2014) *Secret Love Affair (JTBC, 2014) cameo *3 Days (SBS, 2014) *Who Are You (tvN, 2013) *Goddess of Marriage (SBS, 2013) *The End of the World (JTBC, 2013) *The King of Dramas (SBS, 2012) *Five Fingers (SBS, 2012) *Big (KBS2, 2012) *Ghost (SBS, 2012) *A Wife's Credentials (JTBC, 2012) *History of the Salaryman (SBS, 2012) *Drama Special Series For the Sake of Son (KBS2, 2011) *A Thousand Days' Promise (SBS, 2011) *Vampire Prosecutor (OCN, 2011) *Sign (SBS, 2011) *Pure Pumpkin Flower (SBS, 2010) *Gumiho: Tale of the Fox's Child as Yoon Doo Soo (KBS2, 2010) *Jejoongwon as Min Young Ik (SBS, 2010) *KBS HDTV Feature Son of Man (KBS1, 2009) *The Tale of Janghwa and Hongryeon as Kang Tae Yoon (KBS2, 2009) *City of Glass as Kim Gyu Sung (SBS, 2008) *The Scale of Providence as Jung Soo Young (SBS, 2008) *New Heart as Kim Tae Joon (MBC, 2007) *Seoul's Sad Song as Lee Jae Han (KBS2, 2007) *Golden Era of Daughter in Law as Go Joon Myung (KBS,2007) *The Great Catsby as Burdock (tvN, 2007) *White Tower (MBC, 2007) *Drama City Fissure (KBS2, 2007) *My Love as Im Tae Pyong (SBS, 2006) *Great Inheritance as Jang Man Ho (KBS, 2006) *KBS HDTV Feature Who Murdered Kurt Cobain? (KBS1, 2005) *KBS HDTV Feature The Hard Goodbye (KBS1, 2005) *Drama City Leslie Cheung is Dead? (KBS2, 2005) *Drama City Pin Flower at the Tip of Sword (KBS, 2004) *Precious Family as Ahn Ji Hwan (KBS, 2004) *Terms of Endearment as Myung Soo (KBS, 2004) *Rosemary as Woo Ji Sub (KBC, 2003) Movies *Angry Lawyer (2015) *C'est si bon (2015) *Love Never Fails (2015) *Hwayi (2013) *Always (2011) *Painkiller (2011) *Dance Of Time (2009) *My Friend & His Wife (2008) * Femme Fatale (2007) *The Best Romance/The Perfect Couple (2007) *Maundy Thursday (2006) * Our Happy Time (2006) * Romance (2006) co-wrote and acted * The Magicians (2006) * Love Is a Crazy Thing (2005) * Princess Aurora (2005) * Never to Lose (2005) *My Right to Ravage Myself (2005) *Feathers in the Wind (2004) * Springtime (2004) *Ghost House (2004) * Spider Forest (2004) * My Right to Ravage Myself (2003) * Spring Breeze (2003) * Rewind (2002) * Survival Game (2002) * Break Out (2002) *Butterfly/Nabi (2001) *Kiss Me Much (2001) * Real Fiction (2000) *Shiri (1999) * A Story Of An Unemployed Man (1997) Recognitions *'2019 33rd KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Kim Jung Nan (Doctor Prisoner) *'9th Korea Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award - Actor (Doctors) *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' Special Acting Award, Mid-length Drama - Actor (Heard It Through the Grapevine) External Links *Official agency site *Profile (naver) *Profile (daum) *HanCinema Category:KActor